


Livvy on Life

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Plain Tales from the Valley of the Sweetness [2]
Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Gen, Olivia Davidson Lives, POV Olivia Davidson, Side Effects, Stream of Consciousness, Weed, munchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Ever wondered why Olivia was standing in front of the fridge during the earthquake? Not that you’ll necessarily find out......Set in 1986.
Relationships: Olivia Davidson/Ken Matthews
Series: Plain Tales from the Valley of the Sweetness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089017





	Livvy on Life

Jesus Christ. _Jeeeesus Chriiiiist._ Why am I in Fowler Memorial?  
  


Oh right. That damned quake.

————

“Ken? It’s Liv. I’m calling from the pay phone on Calico and 7th. Won’t be able to make it to Guido’s - gotta get ready for Liz’s party. See you soon!”

Damn. Forgot my keys. Oh,here they are. And my stash. Can’t forget my stash. Can’t get arrested either. I’m not like that nitwit Hecht girl,now am I? No,didn’t think so.

”Hi,Liv!”

”Hi,Liz! Oh,hi,Jess, Mr.W.”

Let’s see - a quick snort oughta do me some good,right? Yeah. Down the hatch,they say. It’ll be fun,they say. They’re right! Whaddaya know - tastes like sugar.

Oh,Jess’s here. She’s on the phone.

”Hi,Cara. Got that test? Yeah,I know. Jaworski’s getting tight. It’s June now,you think he’d lighten up,right? Like....”

A few weeks ago,they launched a rocket from Vandy,right? Yeah. It blew up. It had a spysat on board,they say. Saboteurs? Must investigate. Must think. Wonder what deco Liz wants.

**Author's Note:**

> The rocket explosion Liv refers to was recent history at the time - it happened on April 18,1986:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mvIsb4S7-g


End file.
